Betrothal
by Ichigo-Mak-100
Summary: Summary: Someone is betrothed to someone they don't love. But the person they love has a secret love on them too, which makes it even more complicated! I know bad summary but read it, you'll like it. WARNING: SLASH! Rated T just in case.


Misto stared at Old Deuteronomy in fear.

"Y-You…Y-You can't be serious! I-I…no please, sir I can't!" said Misto begging. Deuteronomy looked down at him with pity.

"I'm sorry Misto, but there's nothing I can do."

Misto seemed shocked, but then stuttered out "B-But why…him?" he emphasized pointing to the wanted picture of the very cat he was to mate with.

Macavity. The Napoleon of Crime himself.

"Because he has three young kittens in hostage. and I'm afraid he requested you when I asked who he wanted to be with when being betrothed. Maybe it'll be for the best Misto." he said placing a hand on Misto's shoulder and then walked away.

Misto shivered feeling a pain begin in his chest. He didn't want to mate Macavity. He couldn't mate him, he just couldn't! Why not Munkustrap? He blushed when he thought of the silver tabby. Yes…Munkustrap was something he could never resist. He had a crush on the tabby and he wished he had told Deuteronomy that so he could change his mind and make it Munkustrap he was to be betrothed to and fix some of this.

Why Munkustrap you ask? Misto always had some feelings for him. When he was young Munkustrap had saved him from some alleyway cats and took him here. Misto knew he felt something for the tom, but didn't realize it was love until much later when he was older. Just thinking about it made his heart beat faster. Misto sighed and wrapped his arms around himself imagining Munkustrap holding him. He didn't even here the door creak open

Arms slid around his waist and Misto gasped when he felt lips on his neck kissing him lightly and pinning him in the embrace.

"Imagining me already? Aren't you a lucky kitten?" purred a sultry voice in his ear. Misto blushed and pulled away from Macavity glaring.

"How'd you get in?" he whispered. Macaivty smiled.

"I have my ways Misto. So now how are you feeling about this?" he asked pinning Misto to the wall.

"Not as pleased as you expect me to be."

Macavity frowned.

"Why?" he growled. Misto shook his head and whimpered.

"I…I just…It's all to shocking! It just hit me and I need some time to get used to it! Bye!" he yelled getting out of his position on the wall and running out of the den. Macavity growled and then smirked. O the poor foolish little kitten. He'd be his one way or another.

* * *

Misto ran as fast as he could fighting the tears that wanted to spill in his eyes. He couldn't mate with Macavity he just couldn't! He ran to the one place he knew was safe. Knocking on the den door he noticed rain clouds starting to form. "Hurry up…" he muttered. He was very afraid of storms especially thunder and lightning. Munkustrap opened the door and his face turned to surprise when he saw Misto.

"Hello Misto. How can I help you?" he asked putting a smile on his face. Misto rubbed his arm shyly blushing. Munkustrap's smile was so sexy. He loved it.

"I-I have to talk to you about something…" he said. Munkustrap nodded and let him in. He walked in shivering a little at the cold. Luckily Munkustrap had started a fire and he got close enough to warm up. He sat down trying to think of his words carefully. Munkustrap sat next to him and stared at him waiting for him to say something. Misto slowly opened his mouth and felt his heart skip a beat.

"I'm betrothed." he said sadly. Munkustrap looked at him shocked for a minuet, but then smiled warmly.

"That's great! To whom?" he asked even though on the inside he felt like his heart was breaking. You see he had fallen in love with the little tux as well. He wanted nothing more then to say that Misto was his mate and his only. Though Misto would never accept him. He just thought of him as a leader. Nothing more.

He went out of his thoughts when he noticed a tear roll down Misto's cheek. Munkustrap quickly became alarmed and put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Macavity…" Misto whispered. Munkustrap's eyes widened.

"W-What?"

Misto started to cry a little, but never kept his gaze away from the fire. "H-He has three kittens held captive. A-And his demands were that we were to be mated. Mated, Munkustrap! I don't want to mate him, but he has those kittens! I can't let them get hurt, let alone die!" sobbed Misto. Munkustrap wrapped his arms around the tom and lovingly held him close letting him cry into his chest.

Munkustrap felt his heart break at the tears flowing down Misto's face. Misto didn't deserve this! There had to be another way!"Does my father know?" he whispered.

Misto nodded. "He was the one who told me…" he said sniffing. Munkustrap frowned. An idea then came.

He pushed Misto back a little and looked into his eyes.

"I'll get those kittens back. I'll go to his layer and sneak them out. I know his head quarters more than anyone else besides him so it'll be easy. Then he won't have anything to hold to get to you. You stay here until then got it?"

Misto looked shocked.

"I can't let you risk your life for me!" said Misto clutching Munkustrap's fur. Munkustrap smiled sadly and pulled Misto close.

"I would die for you Misto…" he whispered and then kissed him. Misto looked surprised, but then melted into his arms a small blush forming on his face. He wrapped his arms around Munkustrap's neck and kissed back lovingly. Munkustrap smiled against the kiss and pulled Misto into his lap. Letting go, taking some breaths and needing air they then went for another after another. Misto blushed when Munkustrap put a paw on his thigh and pushed him back shaking his head.

"Not yet."

Munkustrap nodded and smiled. His blush was so cute and adorable, but he could hold it. Just for him.

"Yeah your right. You stay here. I'll be back with those three kittens! Then you won't have to mate with Macavity." he said nuzzling Misto. Misto blushed in response and purred.

"Then…can we…you know…be…" he asked slowly, but unsurely. Munkustrap almost chuckled at the adorable way Misto stuttered

"Misto?"

Misto looked up feeling dread, but then it went away when Munkustrap picked up his hand and kissed his it.

"We'll you be my mate?" he asked looking Misto straight in the eye. Tears welled up in Misto's eyes and he threw his arms around Munkustrap.

"Yes! Oh Yes Munkustrap! I will be your mate!" he cried hugging Munkustrap tightly. Munkustrap did the same for him and they shared a few more kisses in there lovers embrace.

* * *

Munkustrap had to soon leave and locked his door to make sure no one got in with Misto while he waited for him. Misto had knew that Munkustrap would prevail since he use to work for Macavity. But that was a long time ago, but he was sure Munkustrap knew his way around. Misto curled up by the fire watching the flames dance and started to day dream. He saw Munkustrap and him dancing in the flames holding each other lovingly and laughing. They would mate at the Jellicle Ball and everyone would be happy. Everyone.

His eyes drooped slightly and he yawned. It was so late. He then remembered Munkustrap's warning. Don't fall asleep. Macavity had an amazing way of sneaking in when people were asleep. He sat up and tried to rub the sleepiness from his eyes. He suddenly heard a crash and some lightning. He jumped and the fire went out and a loud laugh was heard afterwards. Misto felt his heart beat wildly and he tried to stop from shaking and he reached for a candle.

What he found was a furry chest.

"Alright kittens your free!" said Munkustrap as they entered the Junkyard. They all mewed and hugged him giving there thanks. Munkustrap smiled and felt his heart swell at the sight of there happy faces. He then remembered he had to take them to Deuteronomy and helped them to the old leaders den. What he found was quit shocking. Deuteronomy looked pale, but his face turned to surprise when he saw Munkustrap and the kittens.

"Munkustrap!" he said surprise in his voice. Munkustrap nodded and smiled.

"Father! I brought back the kittens! Now Misto doesn't have to mate Macavity!" He said joyously. Deuteronomy looked at him sadly.

"Son…there's something I must tell you…" he said sadly. Munkustrap looked confused.

* * *

Misto groaned coming to and feeling a splitting headache in his skull. He shifted a bit and opened his eyes to find nothing, but darkness. He then started to feel bonds on his hands which where behind his back and around his ankles. Great. He then felt the cloth wrapped around his eyes and saw a little light poking out. He was blindfolded. Even better. He then felt the fact that he was on a bed with silk sheets. O joy. More problems. He struggled a bit until he felt and arm around his waist and something nibble at his ear. He gasped slightly as he was turned on his back and a body laid on top of him pinning him down. Something nuzzled his neck and a paw with very sharp claws started to pet his head fur. He blushed when they found a weak spot behind his ear and he struggled when they started to lick him.

"S-Stop!" he whimpered. They continued there ministrations though ignoring his plea. Struggling wildly they bit his neck in response. He cringed at the pain and felt tears well up in his eyes. So this was it? He was going to loose everything. His virginity, his freedom,…Munkustrap. He whimpered as he felt them unite his ankles and separate his legs.

Suddenly the warmth of a body left and everything was gone. Yowls of pain, and thumping and some things breaking could be heard. He felt his heart beat faster when he heard Munkustrap's voice.

"Munkustrap!" he cried, but the toms only continued the fight. After a few minuets the sounds stopped only heavy breathing could be heard. Someone walked over to him and removed the cloth. Misto gasped when he saw Munksutrap with a couple of claw marks on him, but he was relieved to see Misto safe and still a virgin. Munkustrap untied him quickly and Misto sprang up quickly tending to Munkustrap's wounds making sure he was a okay.

"Misto! I'm fine." said Munkustrap almost laughing at Misto's concern. When Misto seemed appeased he looked to the floor and gasped. Macavity was there…dead. Munkustrap held him close and whispered lovingly in his ear.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." he whispered. Misto nodded and smiled.

"At least…he's gone. Forever."

Munkustrap nodded and helped Misto home.

* * *

The Jellicle ball had arrived and all the soon to be mated Jellicle's were joyous. The mating dance soon came and all were ready. Misto shyly walked to the center feeling his heart beat wildly and Munkustrap came next to him ready for there dance. They were the first and everyone already knew and approved with great love.

Munkustrap smiled and nodded. Misto slowly walked toward him in a simple manner and slowly reached for him his hands and gesture begging Munkustrap to hold him. Munkustrap took the arms in acceptance and pulled Misto close lovingly rubbing his head against him. Misto wrapped his leg around Munkustrap and wrapped his arms around his neck. Trailing a paw lovingly up Misto's leg Munkustrap lifted him over his head like Plato did Victoria only backwards and Misto's legs were on both sides behind his back and he walked in a circle showing everyone that Misto was his. Misto lifted both legs and Munkustrap held him around his waist and misto slowly reversed the ends and wrapped both legs around Munkustrap's waist as all the cats came to the circle. This time instead of Skimbleshanks being there bed it was Tugger who nibbled Misto's tail a bit and then propped himself up as Misto and Munkustrap kissed. Munkustrap then laid Misto down on Tugger as Misto laid back and trailed his hands lovingly across Misto's body making him moan in pleaser. Tugger purred in comfort and through his head back to kiss another Queen. And they had a beautiful mating ceremony.

Misto woke up and nuzzled Munkustrap lovingly who woke up to the feel. It was morning and the Jellicle Ball was wonderful. After the mating dance and the Ball they had returned home and again mated with each other never wanting to forget there pleasure of the night. Munkustrap gave a kiss and Misto gladly accepted it.

Happy, Happy Munkustrap.

Happy, Happy Misto.

And they weren't planning to change that.

* * *

END!

* * *

HOPE YOU LIKED IT! DON'T KILL ME!


End file.
